The Good News
The Good News is a datapoint in Horizon Zero Dawn. ''It is the eleventh item in Hologram Datapoints. Content 'ELISABET SOBECK:''' You've heard the bad news, and it's all true. The Faro Plague is devouring the biosphere. Life itself will cease to exist. Global extermination. But does that have to be the end? What if we could give life - a future? What if we could build a kind of seed, from which, on a dead planet, life could blossom anew? This is the aim - the hope - of Project: Zero Dawn: to create a superintelligent, fully-automated... terraforming system - and bring life back from lifelessness. What would such a system require? At its core, it would need a true AI. A machine intelligence, fully sentient, fully capable of making the trillions of decisions necessary to reconstitute the biosphere. An immortal guardian, devoted to the re-flourishing of life on Earth. We call it GAIA. Mother Nature as an AI. But that's just the core of the system. For GAIA to perform the miracles required of her, she will need to be surrounded and empowered by a comprehensive suite of Subordinate Functions. Think of them as extensions of GAIA's mind, each dedicated to a specific purpose. Now these aren't AIs, but make no mistake - each present an engineering challenge more profound than anything the human species has ever before attempted. Software that codifies the expertise of world-class minds into algorithms. Hardware that preserves and then gestates the billions of seeds and embryos from which life will be reborn. The construction of underground facilities to hold it all. And that's just the start. Because that, you see, is our saving grace. We don't have to build the entire system. The beauty of a fully-automated terraforming system is that it can build itself. Now, over the days to come, you'll learn how all these Functions - all these pieces that you'll be working on - fit together. How we'll race the clock to execute our harvest initiatives, write the software, build the tech and the facilities. How we'll lock it down and seal it up before the inevitable occurs. But even more important, you'll know how it doesn't end here. How GAIA will generate those deactivation codes General Herres talked about... and build the transmission arrays to broadcast them, shutting down the Faro robots for good. How GAIA will not just build but imagine any conceivable robot it needs to do its work across centuries... from detoxifying the Earth's ravaged atmosphere and poisoned seas... to the re-greening of the Earth from cryo-preserved seed stocks... to re-wilding the Earth with animal life, from the tiniest bacteria to the mightiest blue whale. And then, when all that is done, how a new generation of human beings, spawned at Cradle facilities around the globe will partake of APOLLO: the vast archive of human knowledge and cultural achievement from which they will learn of us, our world, of all that was beautiful about it and worth saving, and most important - how not to repeat our mistakes. All of this you will understand, and not just understand- believe. Because it's not an impossible dream. It is within our grasp if we work tirelessly and stop at nothing to achieve it. We can't stop life from ending. But if you will help me - help GAIA - we can give it a future. Join me, and help make that future real. Location This datapoint is obtained automatically during the main quest Deep Secrets of the Earth. It cannot be missed. Category:Hologram Datapoints